Mentiras blancas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Rio, Ryouga. Puede que Rio esté en el hospital, puede que no vea, no se mueva, no hable. Pero sabe. Sabe cuando a su hermano gemelo le está yendo mal, aunque no pueda arreglarlo. ¿Qué pensaba Rio mientras Ryouga andaba con una pandilla y molestaba a los alumnos de su escuela? One-Shot.


******************Reto: Palabras, palabras** / Crack and Roll.******************  
****************Claim:** Kamishiro Rio, Kamishiro Ryouga (Shark).**********************************  
****************Notas:** Pre-series, termina después del tag duel de Yuuma y Shark (episodio 12).******************************************************  
R****************ating:** T******************************************************.**

* * *

**Mentiras blancas.**

_Tengo que irme_, las palabras resuenan en su mente una y otra vez, creando ecos en la oscuridad que la envuelve. Rio no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, dónde está o si el vago susurro de unos zapatos alejándose es real o pertenece al pasado, lo único que tiene claro es que desea gritar _¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!_, sin que las palabras abandonen su boca, asfixiándola en su lugar, empujándola a ese mundo oscuro donde nada existe, salvo ella y un tiempo que se extiende, como goma pegada a las suelas de los zapatos, hasta la eternidad.

Últimamente, Rio ha tenido muchas pesadillas. Pero contrario a lo esperado, las pesadillas que viven bajo sus párpados, presos bajo las vendas que cuidan de sus quemaduras, poco y nada tratan del incendio en el que casi perdió la vida, del extraño duelista que la retó a un duelo sólo para casi matarla por accidente o del fugaz pero certero brillo de las lágrimas que vio en sus ojos antes de sacarla del lugar de la explosión. No, las pesadillas tienen que ver con su hermano, su adorado hermano gemelo que vive bajo la luz del sol y que sólo se sumerge en la oscuridad cuando va a visitarla, una oscuridad tan densa que Rio sabe —Rio sueña—, está comenzando a apoderarse de su corazón, haciendo los silencios entre ellos más prolongados, más ácidos.

—Ryouga —lo llama ella al despertar de una de sus recurrentes pesadillas, donde no sólo ella vaga en un mar de oscuridad, sino que su hermano está a su lado, tomando su mano mientras lucha por no ahogarse—. ¡Ryouga!

—Aquí estoy —dice una voz y ella se sorprende, hasta el borde de las lágrimas, de encontrarlo a su lado—. Rio, todo está bien —apenas es un ligero toque, pero la mano de Ryouga se cierra alrededor de la suya, en una horrible parodia de esa pesadilla que tanto la atormenta. Quizá por eso no puede creer que todo "está bien" cuando se lo dice, que todo saldrá bien, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Cómo podría creerle si lo conoce como a la palma de su mano? ¿Cómo, si nacieron idénticos y sus sentimientos están interconectados?

—Sólo ha sido un mal sueño —puede oler su perfume, una vaga reminiscencia de los días de su niñez, del detergente que usa su madre y ha tratado de borrar con un poco de colonia, puede escuchar su respiración, violenta y rápida cuando está a su lado, como si su sola visión fuese algo que le quitase el aliento (¿Tan mal se ve? No quiere saberlo).

—Lo sé —sonríe ella y siente con dolorosa precisión cómo los músculos de su rostro se contraen hasta formar una mueca, que espera sea tranquilizadora en lugar de espantosa, la sonrisa de una calavera de día de brujas—. ¿Han venido mamá y papá?

Escucha el sonido que hace la tela cuando Ryouga se mueve, presumiblemente incómodo y la presión de sus manos unidas cede levemente, señales inequívocas que a Rio no le pasan desapercibidas, pues son sus únicos peldaños hacia la verdad, hacia el hermano que siente poco a poco, pero certeramente, separado de su lado.

—No, sólo he venido yo esta vez —sus manos se sueltan durante unos instantes y aunque escucha el sonido de una silla arrastrándose hacia su lado, sabe que lo ha hecho para ocultar algo. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Enojo? No, no parece nada así. Pero el tono de su voz es tan uniforme que no se arriesga a tratar de adivinarlo, no por el momento, cuando su hermano mayor está con las defensas tan altas—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No —afirma ella y vuelve a tomar su mano en cuanto tiene la oportunidad. Cree que así es mejor, pues sin la presencia de sus padres habrá menos trabas entre ellos—. ¿Qué has hecho, Ryouga? ¿Cómo va la escuela?

—Bien —responde tras una pausa, en la que puede imaginárselo (porque no ha cambiado, ¿verdad?) mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una buena excusa, una respuesta en los aparatos eléctricos que la rodean—. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Mucha tarea, mucha, en realidad —hay cierto dejo de fastidio en su voz y Rio no puede evitar reír, porque ése si suena como su hermano. Ryouga ríe también, apenas una risita de disculpa, con lo que el ambiente se aligera considerablemente.

—Así que, ¿cómo se siente ser un estudiante de preparatoria? —ella no ha podido ingresar debido a su accidente y aunque el director de la secundaria consintió en que se graduara, muy lejos queda su sueño de entrar a la misma escuela que su hermano y hacer montones de amigos con los cuales tener duelos y salir de compras.

—Es mucho más pesado —reflexiona el joven y el sólo escucharlo hacer esas pausas para pensar, el sólo imaginarlo, quizá con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, la hace tremendamente feliz, pese a la nota discordante en el fondo, esa extraña reticencia de Ryouga al hablar, esas palabras que casi parecen mentiras. Ryouga nunca ha sido de hablar demasiado, pero de eso a la falta de palabras...—. No sé, es lo mismo que en la secundaria, pero con más tarea. ¿No me crees?

—Te creo, hermanito —dice ella y ambos sonríen, aunque sólo uno de ellos pueda verlo. Ryouga puede ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana, pero ella puede (irónicamente y pese a estar vendada de casi todo el cuerpo), ver las mentiras de su hermano, blancas mentiras que flotan en el abismo de oscuridad en el que ambos se han sumergido. Pero, ¿qué le oculta? ¿O sólo está un poco paranoica ya que no puede andar a su lado como le gustaría, como en los viejos tiempos?

Decide inclinarse por la paranoia, pues así es mejor. Porque de otro modo sería admitir que desconoce a su hermano gemelo, idéntico pero mayor. Sería admitir que desconoce al niño con el que ha crecido, desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre, una pieza de su identidad difícil de borrar. Y también, porque su risa suena casi tan transparente como siempre, casi como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. Casi.

.

Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Rio vuelva a escuchar pasos familiares frente a su puerta. Por supuesto, reconoce el familiar sonido de los tacones de la enfermera al acercarse a revisar sus signos vitales y el paso calmado del Doctor que la checa una vez al día, pero son los pasos de sus padres y los de su hermano los que ya ha memorizado, con el rítmico andar de su padre y la manera de arrastrar los pies de su madre, tan diferentes a primera vista y tan enamorados (aún, gracias a Dios) tras conocerlos mejor. Esta vez, sólo Ryouga falta y fugazmente Rio se pregunta si estará en la escuela, si será de día o de noche, si estará nublado o no.

—Espera, cariño —dice su madre y los pasos se detienen en la puerta de la habitación, donde sin que Rio lo sepa, se derrama la luz de un atardecer mortecino. Pero, además, ¿cómo puede saberlo si se encuentra tan concentrada en su madre? ¿En su tono de voz tan suplicante, tan lleno de aprensión? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Ryouga? Por un instante, le dan ganas de gritar la pregunta a los cuatro vientos, pero su madre la detiene al seguir hablando—. Tenemos que evitar hablarle de Ryouga. Rio todavía no...

—Lo sé —la tranquiliza su padre y puede imaginárselo con su gesto tan característico, poniéndole una mano a su madre sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla. Muchas veces una escena así ha sucedido frente a ella, pues creyéndola dormida, ciega, sorda a sus problemas, han dado rienda suelta a su preocupación—. Primero tenemos que hablar nosotros con él.

—Pero, ¿de verdad crees que él...? —¿Que él qué? Rio trata de no debatirse en la cama, trata de permanecer impasible como la bella durmiente de un cuento de hadas que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en pesadilla, teñida de espantosos tintes de realidad.

—Bueno, sus notas no han sido buenas desde hace algunos meses. ¿Lo creo? No quiero creerlo, pero hay pruebas, Reiko —su padre seguramente tiene el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos azules anegados de dudas, las manos temblorosas, apretadas en puños. ¿Le está yendo mal a Ryouga en la escuela? ¿Es sólo eso?—. Para Ryouga también ha sido difícil, desde que Rio está enferma... Bueno, no podemos culparlo, ¿verdad?

Su madre no responde, quizá sólo se ha limitado a negar con la cabeza. Ella ya no les presta más atención, su mente se ha aferrado al inexorable y doloroso hecho de que su "enfermedad" le ha causado problemas a su hermano, problemas que, pese al tono de sus padres, suenan graves. Sin embargo, poco tiempo tiene para pensar sobre ello, pues los pasos se acercan hacia ella y con voces claramente llenas de falsa alegría, tratan de despertar a una hija que creen dormida. Por supuesto, Rio hace lo posible por complacerlos y finge dar un bostezo y estirarse un poco antes de saludarlos con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

Aunque Rio espera con impaciencia a su hermano tras haber escuchado la conversación entre sus padres, éste no aparece hasta pasadas unas semanas, que le parecen una eternidad a la joven, sumida como está en las tinieblas de sus vendas y un tiempo que parece moverse alrededor de ella, dejándola atrás. Sus pasos aparecen un día mientras ella escucha un poco de música que sus padres le han traído, una melodía suave de piano que no logra tranquilizarla nada más localiza a Ryouga en la habitación.

—Hola —dice ella y logra asustarlo, pues lo escucha inhalar aire fuertemente y golpearse con una mesa de la habitación. Al parecer la ha creído dormida y no sabe si alegrarse o no, pues seguramente no veía a verla en realidad, no esperaba que estuviese despierta.

—Hola —se acerca él, trayendo consigo una silla que hace un ruido chirriante al ser arrastrada—. ¿Cómo estás?

Huele a cigarro, sus manos, su aliento, su ropa. Un olor nauseabundo que además le llena los ojos de lágrimas. Debería ser ella quien pregunte si está bien, qué está pasando, el por qué de aquél terrible olor. Además (y lo niega hasta el último segundo) hay un leve toque de alcohol en su voz embotada.

—Bien —responde aunque es una mentira. En ese momento, en esa habitación, no hay nadie que esté bien, a pesar de que los doctores han comenzado a curar las cicatrices que atraviesan el cuerpo de Rio y el cabello ha comenzado a crecerle, lentamente pero con seguridad—. No creo poder salir de aquí muy pronto, pero estoy mejor. ¿Y tú, Ryouga? ¿Estás bien?

Rio aprisiona su mano entre las suyas, pues no quiere dejar escapar su respuesta, esa oscuridad que crece en él y que teme le impida acercarse totalmente algún día.

—Tienes que decírmelo —le pide y su voz suena fuerte y segura, como la voz de días de antaño cuando solían tener duelos. Ryouga nunca ha tenido necesidad de protegerla, porque siempre ha podido sola. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que el accidente sucedió. Y ahora, al escucharla tan demandante como siempre, casi puede visualizarla como la niña de 14 años que era, de cabello largo y azulado, con ojos rojos como fuego. La imagen lo rompe, quizás el alcohol también un poco.

Abre los labios para contestarle, ya que ante sus padres no ha podido hacer nada más que permanecer en silencio y bajar la mirada en un silencio hosco, cargado de palabras frías y llenas de odio. Pero no puede y en el silencio que se abate sobre ellos, se alegra cuando empieza a escuchar un sonido familiar, el timbre de su teléfono celular que, como en el dicho popular lo ha salvado la campana.

—¿Qué sucede? —las manos de Ryouga se apartan de ella con brusquedad y lo escucha hablar por teléfono con un hombre que tiene una voz siniestra, ronca y oscura como la noche. Intercambian palabras rápidas, hablan sobre duelos prohibidos e incluso de robo, tabaco y alcohol. Antes siquiera de que pueda decir una palabra, detenerlo, llorar o chantajearlo, su hermano se despide ella, dejando tras de sí sólo ese horrible olor a vicio y perdición.

¿Lo ha perdido? Rio quiere creer que no.

.

—He oído que no quieres comer —esa voz familiar el día menos esperado. Ryouga, ¿y cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Mucho, seguro. Meses, quizá. Pero para ella todos son meses encerrada en ese pacífico lugar.

—No quiero y ya —responde ella, pero su voz suena como de niña berrinchuda y rápidamente ambos se ponen a reír.

—Lo siento, Rio —se disculpa Ryouga y aunque no avanza ni un sólo paso desde la entrada de la habitación, ella puede sentir la triste sonrisa en sus labios.

—Está bien —dice y extiende su mano para que él la tome, aunque tarda bastante en acercarse—. Porque ahora está bien, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —toma su mano y lo escucha suspirar, pero lo importante es que el olor a tabaco y alcohol se ha ido, así como ese tono frío de voz y sus mentiras blancas. Un carrusel de emociones en el que ella no pidió subir, pero del que se ha alegrado de bajar—. Creo que sí. ¿Sabes? Tuve un duelo y perdí.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —no puede evitar burlarse ella, aunque también le ha pasado. Tuvo un duelo y perdió, aunque con ello también casi se le va la vida.

—Sí, eso fue todo.

—Cuéntame —pide Rio, pues en esos momentos no le importa nada más que el bienestar de su hermano. Ya sus padres se encargarán de regañarlo y sus maestros de reprobarlo, pero ella quiere hacerlo feliz, aunque sea momentáneamente.

—Bueno, es un chico de la escuela —comienza a decir, como si se muriera por contarlo, Rio sabe secretamente que así es—. Su nombre es Yuuma. Tuvimos un tag duel.

Rio sonríe, no sólo por las memorias de los duelos que ella misma tuvo, sola o en pareja con su hermano. Sino porque puede escucharla, claramente, como el sonido de un piano hermoso y fino, acompasado: la esperanza en la voz de su hermano. Esperanza que los ayudará a seguir, aún si sus manos no se tocan en todo momento. Y todo gracias a ese tal Yuuma.

**FIN.**


End file.
